


A Quiet Night at Home

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Videogames weren’t exactly his thing, but he always liked it when Fireflight included him
Relationships: Fireflight/First Aid (Transformers)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Quiet Night at Home

“Hey Flight,” First Aid greeted as he came through the door. “How was your day?”

“Pretty good. I’ve been playing Dragon Age Origins all day. How was yours?”

“Same old, same old,” First Aid replied. He leaned over the couch to look at the TV screen. “Is this game any good?”

“I’ve been enjoying it so far.”

“What’s it about?”

“You’re something called a Gray Warden and it’s your job to stop the Blight. Which is basically an invasion. But everything goes wrong and you now you have to get an army to save the world. It seems kind of weird if you haven’t watched the intro,” Fireflight paused the game and looked over his shoulder at First Aid. “If you want, we can start a new game and go through it together so we can see what it’s about. Or we could just watch something.”

First Aid smiled at his lover.

Videogames weren’t exactly his thing, but he always liked it when Fireflight included him. Besides, he had liked going through Kingdom Hearts with Flight. Maybe he’ll like this one too.

“Sure thing, love. Just let me shower first. Want to get dinner ready while I do that?”

“No problem,” Fireflight responded, grinning as he leaned up and pecked First Aid’s mask.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 20: medieval


End file.
